School of Turtles
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: My first try at a high school fic. takes characters from all three series and places them in high school for a comedic adventure. And that doesn't mean there won't be a ton of action too! rated T for safeness.
1. Mutants in our school?

**I'm new to high school fics so tell me what you think of this one! The characters and personalities are taken from all three ninja turtles series, including the new one, though the main focus will be on the one I've seen most: 2003 series. So tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews below and please enjoy the fanfiction. Also, I would like to say that I do not own the ninja turtles or anything connected to them, other than the ideas of some oc characters that may be used later on. I'll explain which ones are them when and if they make it into the fic. Again, please enjoy!**

School of Turtles

Chapter 1: Mutants in our school?

In most schools, you have your boring routine: it usually varies from school to school, but it's the same every day for that school. It was like that for New York High as well...until the day they arrived. Who are they, you ask? Well, we need to go back to the day in question to answer that...

"Boo-yah!" a cheerful voice yelled in a somewhat annoying voice. The boy ran inside the building, excited for his first day of high school. He had an orange mask over his eyes.

"Calm down, Michelangelo" Donatello advised. He had a purple mask covering his eyes.

"That's like telling Raph to cool down" Leonardo chuckled, rocking the blue mask over his eyes.

"And just who won our last fight?" Raphael asked in a cocky manner, his red mask hiding his eyes.

"You did" Leo replied, rolling his eyes.

"And yet who leads our group?" Raph asked, crossing his arms. "Master Splinter should have let me lead."

"Or me" Mikey said with a serious face. The other three looked at him and after a few seconds of silence, began laughing. "What? I could lead..." The others were laughing so hard that they didn't notice a man in shining, metal armor standing in front of them and Leonardo bumped into him.

"Sorry..." he apologized.

The metal man wasn't happy. In addition to his armor, he also wielded two slashing claws. "Hmph. This school lets anyone transfer these days. Including turtles, it seems."

"And just who do you think you are?" Raphael asked, giving a smirk of arrogance.

"My name is Vice Principal Shredder" the man answered, looking menacing. "You four...turtles...should get to your classes. You can pick up your schedules in the principal's office." He turned and walked away, not hiding his unhappiness at having four new turtles enter his school.

"I think he is a racist" Michelangelo joked.

"Actually, turtles aren't really considered a race" Donny explained. "You see, turtles are actually a species and even though we are mutant turtles, the correct term would still be speciest."

"Nobody cares" Raphael growled. "I don't like that guy! If he wasn't the vice-prinicpal...I'd clobber him!"

"Not without reason you wouldn't" Leo replied sternly. "Come on, let's go and get our schedules. Master Splinter said we most likely will not be in all of the same classes." The four fifteen year old turtles walked around the school, only getting lost twice, and finally found the principal's office.

"Come on in" a man's voice said from the other side of the door. The turtles walked inside to see a man in a white jacket and wearing black sunglasses sitting behind a desk. The desk was neat and organized to the T and looked almost clean enough to eat off of. Mikey made a mental note to try that sometime. "You must be the turtles Splinter told me about" the man said. "My name is Prinicpal Bishop. I hope you enjoy your enrollment here at New York High School. Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael, right?" The turtles nodded.

"What was up with the walking tin man?" Mikey asked. Donatello hit Mikey in the head.

"Don't be impolite" he warned.

Principal Bishop chuckled at the joke. "The "tin man" as you called him is our vice-principal and also administers punishments for bad students" he explained. "He's a grouch on his best day and on his worst...try not to even look at him." He found four papers and handed one to each of them. "These are your schedules, gentlemen. I hope you find your classes suitable to your liking. If you do not, they can be changed at any time. Since you already missed your first class, that being homeroom for all students in the ninth grade, you should head to your second block classes. Good luck, gentlemen." As the turtles left, Bishop found a piece of paper and a pen. "tin man..." he said with a smirk as he wrote the words down.

"What is your second block, Mikey?" Leonardo asked.

Mikey stared at the piece of paper. "Um...Bio...loogy..."

"That's biology" Donatello remarked, reading it off of his paper. "That's my second class too. How about you guys?"

"I have gym" Raphael smiled, balling up his free fist. "I can't wait for some dodgeball!"

Leo stared at his paper. "History class. That sounds interesting." The four turtles waved goodbye and headed for their classes.

Raphael began walking to his next class, however, he noticed a bunch of thugs beating up one guy in front of the lockers. The boy being picked on had blueish hair and a red shirt and blue jeans. The thugs wore normal thug clothing, however they all had one thing in common: purple tatoos in the shape of dragons. "Looks like gym starts early" Raph commented to himself, hitting his hand with his fist. "First lesson: baseball."

One of the thugs raised a fist and prepared to hit the boy. "Look, if you don't have my money then there is nothing stopping me from rearranging your ugly mug!" The boy looked determined as the fist came at him. "Not going to move? Good. Wimp." The fist hit hard and the damage was severe: to the locker. "What?"

The boy had ducked the punch and punched the thug in the jaw. "You purple dragons aren't so tough" the boy remarked. "I could take ya all at once!" The boy's boasting seemed to anger his enemies because the next thing he knew, they were advancing on him as a group. He gulped and backed into a locker. "can't we talk about this?" He seemed to be reaching for the locker's lock so he could open, but the reason why he would try to wasn't clear to anyone but himself. As he prepared for the buttkicking of his life, a green blur managed to distract them by kicking the closest one in the jaw.

"Isn't it unfair to gang up on one student?" Raphael asked, throwing his schedule into his backpack. He threw his backpack against a locker and balled up both of his fists. "Now this is a little more fair."

"What are you doing?" the boy asked angrily. "I didn't ask for your help!"

"That's too bad" Raph remarked. A girl grabbed a chain while they were distracted and prepared to hit Raph with it.

"Take this, freakshow!" she screamed. The chain almost hit Raph, but the turtle ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Freakshow?' Raphael asked, grinning. "Lady, you don't handsome when you see it." He jumped and kicked the chain out of her hand. As he landed, he let his other foot slide and knock her off balance and to the ground. "Look, I already swept you off of your feet!" raphael grinned, cockily. "You taking notes, boy?" he asked the boy.

"Grrr! My name's not boy!" he yelled. "I'm Casey Jones!"

"My name is Raphael" the mutant turtle greeted, dodging a kick to his mid-section. He performed a round house kick and the force caused the thug to hit a locker. "Who are you guys anyway? Got a "cool" name for your little group?"

"We are the purple dragons" the leader threatened. He got up and ordered a retreat. "This isn't over, mutant freak!" After they left, Raph picked up his backpack and started heading to class. he took a few steps and stopped.

"Why are you following me?' he grunted.

"Following you?" Casey asked. "If anything, you are following me! I'm going to my next class which happens to be my favorite. Gym class."

"What a coincidence" Raph smirked, showing his schedule. "So am I."


	2. Whoa! Bro!

School of Turtles

Chapter 2: Whoa! Bro!

Michelangelo and Donatello entered Biology class and both had a different reaction. To Donatello, it was like a second home. There were beakers bubbling with something that was either a mixture of reactive chemicals or the schools lunch. Seats were neatly placed behind desks where a large textbook with the words "Biology 1" were printed. Plants sat on the window's edge of the only window in the classroom. To Mikey, it looked booooring! A tall, dark skinned man was writing on the chalkboard, apparently writing his name. He motioned for Donny and Mikey to have a seat and addressed the class.

"Good morning class" he said in a somewhat "i'm better than you" voice. "My name is the genius doctor Baxter Stockman. Welcome to your first class of Biology 1. Before we get started, and I don't think it matters, but how about introductions?" One by one, the students gave their names to the classroom, getting up from their desks to address their classmates. Finally, it was Donatello's turn.

"Donatello" he introduced, looking around the classroom. His eyes found focus on a red haired girl around his age, maybe a year older. She waved at him and he blushed before sitting down. "i_ wonder what her name is...?" _Michelangelo went next and after a couple more students, the red haired girl spoke. Donatello listened carefully to her name.

"my name is April O' neil" she announced calmly, smiling at her fellow students. She sat down and stared intently at the textbook in front of her, eager to learn.

The last student to introduce himself was a giant crocodile! Donny was surprised to see another mutant in the school and was taken aback by the fact that this particular mutant gave him a glare that could have melted Vice principal shredder's ice cold heart...maybe the glare wasn't that intense, but it had a strong impact on the teenage turtle. "I am called Leatherhead" the crocodile snarled, not bothering to see what reaction he got from everybody else. Donatello hoped not to get on his bad side!

"That's that" Baxter Stockman said aloud, happy to get on with his lesson. "Now, please open your books to...apparently, somebody decided to sleep through introductions..." He took out a metal rod and smacked Mikey over the head with it.

"Is it time to leave?" Michelangelo asked sleepily. The class, minus Donatello, april and leatherhead, laughed at the goofball.

Baxter smiled. "Not yet, but if I catch you sleeping in my class again, you'll be able to leave to detention!" He started to turn around, but Mikey had to press it.

"So, as long as you don't catch me..."

"Switch places with Leatherhead" Doctor Stockman ordered. Since Mikey was sitting next to Donny, the latter turtle wasn't too happy about his brother being moved to the back of the class...or his apparent enemy moving to the front.

"Hi..." donnatelo tried to say. Leatherhead narrowed his eyes, but ignored him, instead listening to Baxter Stockman's lecture.

"...on page 4, you will see a table of contents..." Donny was normally able to pay attention to science and its subjects, however april had his full attention. He couldn't seem to stop staring at her. For some reason, he found her to be beautiful and much more interesting than whatever stockman was talking about. Something about the photosynthesis process...

"well?" stockman asked impatiently, snapping the attention of the lovestruck turtle back to focus. "Donatello, do you know the answer to my question or not?" The purple bandanna turtle began to feel pressure as the class stared at him, watching him, waiting on him to answer a question he hadn't even heard.

Donny cleared his throat. "Photosynthesis is only done by plants." He felt a sigh of relief come on as Baxter nodded and continued. somehow, he had made a lucky guess. He decided to wait to stare at april and instead turned his attention to his book.

The class bell rang and nobody was happier to leave than Michelangelo. "Whaoo!" he shouted, doing a handstand as he left class. "talk about totally boring! I hope my next class isn't going to make me go night night." He looked at the schedule. "Next is Mu-sic. That's a strange name for a class. Hey Donny! Is this right...?" He looked for his bro, but the sciencey turtle was talking to April, nervous and blushing.

"He...y...my...my name is Donatello..." he shyly spoke.

April flashed a smile. "hello! My name is April O'Neil." Leatherhead walked by and gave donny a glare before walking out of the classroom. "Don't worry" she reassured him. "he is gentle."

"You know that scary croc?" Donatello asked.

april frowned. "That "scary croc" is my older brother."

"You mean your brother is a mutant?" Donny asked, surprised.

April crossed her arms. "And what if he is?" she asked, slightly harsh in tone. "You're a mutant too, obviously."

"But, he was human before, right?" the purple bandanna wearing turtle asked.

April nodded. "yes...he...davis had an accident at his job. He worked in a laboratory for a month and he loves science. But..." She couldn't keep a single tear from escaping her eyes. Donny felt bad for her. "...he was supposed to bring in a shipment of chemicals, but the box slipped from his hands and the mutagen bottles, the items in the box, spilled all over him. He came home the next day as a crocodile."

"That would make sense, if he was around a crocodile before transforming" Donatello surmised.

"He has a pet named Crocwalk" April explained, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not normally this emotional. Please, don't speak about my brother as if he is a monster. He is a really a sweet, kind boy." Donny nodded and extended his hand.

"I know. I mean, I saw how confident you were during introductions. So, um..."

"Donny! Hurry up, the late bell is going to ring soon!" Mikey yelled. "And I can't find "mu-sic class".

"That's music class" Donny sighed, shaking his head. "I have that too. April, maybe we can talk more later."

April shook his hand. "Of course." She let go and Donny walked off with Mikey to music class.


End file.
